Electronic wallpapers implemented based on, e.g., an organic light emitting diode (OLED), an active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED), etc are installed together for a large display.
During the installation of the electronic wallpapers together, misalignments or anomalies along a seam of the electronic wallpapers might occur, so that they might not completely line up, and thus, image distortions may occur due to misalignments of the electronic wallpapers.
Thus, a user may want to install the electronic wallpapers together with a minimal amount of misalignment or to compensate for the misalignments.